sifsbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan
Saiyans are a humanoid alien race of warriors who were nearly obliterated by Frieza, a member of an unknown race of aliens . Saiyans possess the ability to transform into more powerful forms, namely the Super Saiyan and Great Ape form, alongside a heightened strength when compared to a human, to the point that a Saiyan child could annihilate all life on a planet similar to Earth. Appearance Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of humans, with the exception of their monkey-like tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have brown, blue and blonde hair. Tail All pure-blooded Saiyans are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is a particularly sensitive area for Saiyans who had not trained it. When grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. However, the Saiyans can train themselves to overcome this weakness. After training, the tail is unaffected if grabbed. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things, much like certain primates do. The tail also serves to help young Saiyans with balance. The tail also provides a unique gift in that it allows a Saiyan to transform into a Great Ape if exposed to the Blutz Waves of a full moon. If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All Saiyans have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. Tails also provide a boost in Super Saiyan transformations. Despite its appearance, the tails of Saiyans are just as strong as their limbs, giving them in a sense an extra hand to fight with. Transformation Great Ape The Great Ape form can only be obtained by Saiyans that still possess their tail. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. In this state, some Saiyans have limited control, but their aggressiveness is at its peak and they often become mindless animals fueled by destructive rage. Golden Great Ape The Golden Great Ape form is the far stronger transformation of the Great Ape. Their offensive capacities have become much greater, and their rage is even more intense than the Great Ape's. While in the Golden Great Ape state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increase extraordinarily. A Saiyan must reach and control this form to be able to use the Super Saiyan 4 form. False Super Saiyan False Super Saiyan is a pseudo-Super Saiyan form resembling a glorified version of the Kaio-ken form, with a orange-yellowish surge of aura. The users eyes lose the pupils and irises and the skin appears to have a yellow hue Super Saiyan This is the standard Super Saiyan transformation. It is achieved when a Saiyan has a lot of anger. There are three variants of this form. *Ascended Super Saiyan : An advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state. *Ultra Super Saiyan : an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state, however lacks speed as increased muscle size restricts movement. *Full-Power Super Saiyan : the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage. Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. The only known user of this form is Broly. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is one of the strongest Super Saiyan forms. It is the third form of Super Saiyan, the successor to the first and second transformations. Super Saiyan God This is a Saiyan form that grants the user enough power to fight on par with a god, but only for a limited time. It occurs when five pure-hearted Saiyans hold hands and transfer energy to the host. It's only known user is Goku , who used it in his fight against the God of Destruction, Bills . Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation that combines the appearances of both the humanoid Saiyan and the Golden Great Ape into one form. It can only be attained if the Saiyan can already turn Super Saiyan, transforms into a Golden Great Ape, and then regains conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Omnivore Category:Ground Category:Medium Category:Literature